Abyss of Insanity: Dawn of Hope
by Rushisu
Summary: In Domino city everyone has mysterious abilities. Ryou Bakura is losing his sanity because of his ability. Maybe a group of new students with their own problems will help him and themselves? BxR,YMxM,YYxY,SxJ
1. Chapter 1

First, I thought that this is a one-shot but then, I started to like this more and more so I thought, why not?

And I have to say this to my dear friend Shihoka who well... Doesn't like Yu-Gi-Oh... I'M SORRY! xD

For those who hadn't read my other fics, I don't speak English as my mother tongue and I'm sorry if there are mistakes in my text!

And for those who have read my fics, I will continue updating those too. But when this idea popped into my head, I couldn't resist.

**Pairings: **Tendershipping, bronzeshipping, puzzleshipping and puppyshipping**  
Warnings:** Slash, Ooc, AU, maybe lemon later. Insanity and angst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: **In Domino city, every family has one or two special abilities. Ryou Bakura belongs to family who has an ability to read people´s minds and torture them mentally. But eight years ago, his whole family was killed in front of him. He went to a boarding school with a fake name and past. Obsession to find his family's murderer drives him away from other students and closer to insanity. But then new students comes to the school and to Ryou's class. Everyone of them have they own problems which are related to their gifts. Maybe these people can help Ryou. And maybe Ryou can help them? And maybe, he will find something special in a silver-haired teen who really likes blood?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Abyss of Insanity: Dawn of Hope**_

Prologue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Screams of horror. Bangs of death. Cries of fear. _

_That was all what Ryou heard._

_His family's bodies, his family's blood on the white walls. Their murderer's weapons and figures._

_That was all what Ryou saw._

_How this happened? Just a couple hours ago, it was a happy wedding party. Ryou had played hide-and-seek with his cousins and then... the blood splashed everywhere while Ryou had hidden in a closet. And there he still where, looking at the hall where the bodies where covered with blood. The last one who was still standing was couples of meters away from the closet where Ryou was. The person, a woman who held her dead daughter, sobbed, repeating the girl's name. Then at last, Ryou heard a loud bang and her blood splashed on the closet as the woman fell backwards, meeting Ryou's gaze with her hollow eyes. Every cell in his body screamed him to close his eyes but he couldn't. He just kept staring at his family member's bloody bodies._

_And them._

_The men who had killed them. There were five of them, with guns and black clothes. But one of them had a white suit and he was standing in front of the bride's dead body._

"_Enjoying darling?" The man asked, making Ryou to gasp in horror._

_The man was his cousin's new husband, Pegasus Maximillion the one who got married today._

"_Oh, don't look at me like that sweetie. It wasn't your fault that you didn't notice sooner. Or read my thoughts. I have always been good at hiding my emotions. Or thoughts." The man laughed with the others. Ryou bit his lip. This man... had betrayed Ryou's family. And Ryou. He always thought that this man was like a father to him. He watched how the man kicked Ryou's cousin's body._

"_Lying is so easy. I did this only to save people because your gift is too dangerous. You could have taken over the world! And I had to stop it. No, we had to stop it. Mission complete!" Pegasus smirked, waving to the other men who were leaving the place._

"_Good bye Bakura's family." He said, walking away. And finally, Ryou let himself scream._

_That was all he could do._

_- - -_

Ryou opened his eyes, gasping air as he rose into a sitting position. He felt how the tears formed in his eyes as he kept panting aloud.

"Stupid memory..." He muttered, going back under his cover and closing his eyes. But after couple of minutes trying to get more sleep, he gave up, getting up from the bed. The white-haired teen glanced at the clock which bright numbers showed 5:21.

"Well, since I can't get any sleep anymore..." He muttered to himself. He knew about his weird habit to speak himself. But it wasn't like he cared. He stopped caring a long time ago. Since he gained his family's curse, he knew all the rumors what were in the the school. He knew how his math teachers fucked some his students and how two other boys in his class used drugs and how his biology teacher had been in jail only two years ago. Yup, Ryou knew almost everything, thanks to that stupid 'gift'.

The gift being able to read people minds.

In the Domino city, every family has one or two 'gifts'. Like being incredibly strong or being able to turn things into ice only by glaring at them. Inhumanly powers or magics. These gifts weren't inborn, they developed slowly, before being able to use, though this could take years, depends on which family were you. Bakura's family, where Ryou belonged, had a gift to be able of read living thing's minds. But that wasn't the only ability. They were able to torture mentally though then they needed to touch and look into their victim's eyes. His family was small but their skills were one of the most powerful skills in the world. But now they were all killed, expect Ryou.

Ryou felt the anger coming back as he walked over his desktop. On it was an old computer and the books and papers were cleanly in an order around the computer. On the woody desktop was a flat closet.

Eight years ago, his whole family was killed in front of him. He remembered that day so clearly. The day when his whole family was killed was his cousin's, Cyndia's wedding day. Cyndia had met her husband over two years ago and they were finally getting married. But then suddenly... The blood splashed everywhere and Ryou heard screaming and loud bangs as he sat in the closet. And there he had watched how those men just... killed. Killed and laughed.

And then he came to Ryou's sight. Silver-haired men with white suit...

Pegasus.

Ryou grabbed the knobs of the closet.

Pegasus, who had been his only friend... Pegasus who had understood him... Had lied and betrayed Bakura's family. Pegasus who had been like a father to Ryou.

Ryou pulled the closet open. Every inch of the closet was covered by pieces of papers_, _photos, pictures from newspaper and on them somebody had wrote words with black marker. They were in disorder, something what Ryou hated and avoided. And all of them handled same subject. And in the middle of the closet, there was a black piece of paper which read two words in white.

Shadow Realm. An underground organization who thinks that they job was to 'remove' all dangerous family in Domino. If some family shows marks of insubordinations or some dangerous powers, they killed the whole family. First people thought that they were nice but after Bakura's family was killed, who had been peaceful family without any evilness, they were feared and hated. Their goal was to 'make peaceful world'.

Ryou knew that he had a serious obsession over Shadow Realm. But he needed to find them. He needed to find Pegasus. That was his reason to life, finding Pegasus again. Nothing else mattered to him, he only needed to find that man again

Ryou didn't want a revenge. Actually, he never had somebody in his family who was really important to him. His mother committed a suicide when Ryou was four and his father was in an asylum, all because the 'gift'. Bakura's family had been really old-fashioned. Ryou's parents had been cousins because their family didn't want any outsiders blood. Pegasus had been the first one who was accepted, though Ryou wondered how. Ryou had lived in a big house where his whole family had lived. Many people in their family had a weak mind and losing their minds wasn't unusual, being able to read people's minds wasn't for weak people. Ryou's aunt rose him after his father lost his sanity. And that woman had been strict and cold. Ryou had never liked her. Actually, Ryou had never liked his whole family. He realized it two weeks after the weddings. He had never even went to visit their graves.

Ryou just needed to ask three simple questions. He wasn't a violent person. He had never punched anybody and hated violence. He only needed to find Pegasus so he could answer Ryou's questions.

First question, did Pegasus feel anything when he killed Ryou's family.

Second question, how he had been able to hide his thoughts two years? That sounded too... hard.

And third, why did Pegasus leave in such a hurry in the wedding? He didn't even check was everybody dead?!

This place was his shrine, his sacred place. Only place were he could think clearly. Nobody, not even his teachers knew about his 'shrine'. And if somebody would find out, he would kill them. Nobody doesn't smudge his sacred place.

Ryou stood there, staring at the pictures and articles. He had tried everything, even hacking in the police's computers! But even those bastards had nothing! He needed to find 'Shadow Realm'! Every clue was important to him. He didn't have any time to lose.

He was going to die.

Not literally, but he could feel everyday how his mind blurred slowly, but certainly. He could see himself in an asylum, like his father. Ryou knew that he was weak minded. But he didn't have anybody. No family, no friends... Nothing. The last person who he had cared killed his family. But he didn't care about it. Being alone was okay to him.

But still, he could feel how he was sinking into the abyss of insanity.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I like this! I love Ryou who isn't completely sane! And believe me, you'll see that a lot in this fic! Actually, every main characters in this fic has some problems. But I'll try to make something different than cutting, okay? If you have some ideas then tell me!

**Anyway, please R&R, or I'll not update so soon!**


	2. Hell and friends

I forgot to mention something, in my fics, somebody might die. And Anzu/Tea bashing. But I'll try to keep it little as possible.

"_...Normal thoughts..."_

_'...Thought what Ryou hears...'_

"..Normal talking..."

* * *

Abyss of Insanity : Dawn of Hope

Chapter 1. Hell and friends

* * *

_'He is still here!?'_

_'Freak. But I still wonder how he can keep his hair that puffy...'_

_'I thought that he would be expelled?!'_

The class was starting soon and the room was filled with students. They were talking loudly to each other or whispering, everyone else but Ryou. He just sat silently, reading his book. It was the same routine every day. He came early at the class, read a book and listened to the other student's thoughts. They always handle the same subjects; Ryou, exams, their secret crushes and gossips. Yup, Ryou was popular in his school. The bullies _absolute_ loved him. Sometimes, he wondered why the students paid so much attention to him.

Well, maybe there were reasons. This school was really small and full of rich kids. They lived in mansions, Ryou lived in the school; They wore expensive clothes, Ryou had to sew his clothes; They spent their weekends partying and drinking, Ryou spent his weekends reading, drawing or trying to solve the mystery of Shadow Realm, alone. And in the first week in this school, he hadn't been in the best condition, screaming when he saw blood from a tiny wound had probably freaked out the whole school and flinching when somebody said something to him. Oh and let's not forget that the whole school thought that he had an affair with the principal! Those idiots don't know anything... Sadly, they told their parents and they told forward. Maybe that's why they were so surprised that he wasn't expelled. He hated these people so much. Sometimes, he just wanted to get out and never come back.

But... this place was his home. He had spent last six years in this building. He knew this place better than the teachers. After he became an orphan, nobody did adopt him because of his mental state. And still, the workers didn't do anything to get him better. They just let the other orphans to bully him and let him become worse until he actually almost killed an orphan boy who had bullied him and tried to scare him with blood. Not a good idea.

Nobody wanted a freak, Ryou learned that lesson a long time ago.

Well, until _the Barbie_ came.

Ryou sighed, closing his book. The class was now full but the teacher hadn't still showed up and he couldn't concentrate at his book.

_'I hope that she hadn't heard it yet!' _He heard someone thinking. He recognized that the voice belonged to Anzu Mazaki, who was now next to him, talking to her friend 

"Hey, did you hear that rumor?" Anzu asked by her friend, making Ryou leaning closer. He was a curious person and liked it when he knew everything what was happening in the school. Though the way how he knew everything wasn't something he liked.

"Huh? No... What is it?!" Anzu's friend asked.

"Well, the West school of Domino will shut down on next week!" The brunette said, making her friend to gasp.

"No way!"

"It's true. My daddy is part of government! He told me!"

"But what about the students?"

"They'll come here or south school of Domino." The girls gossiped something else but Ryou didn't listen them anymore. They'll get more students?! Oh great...

In Domino city, there was three boarding school; South Domino school; West Domino school and East Domino school. East one was the smallest as the south was the biggest but the West one was most poor because its principal was a drunk and spent the money into drugs and alcohol.

"Great... more students and less space. Yay..." Ryou muttered to himself, little too loud.

"What!? You were listening us?!" Anzu asked to him after hearing his words.

_'What gives him right to listen us?!'_

"Didn't you parents teach you that eavesdropping is bad?!" Anzu kept taunting, not knowing that she had hit the nerve. Ryou flinched visible, remembering the dream what he had sawn just in the morning.

"_N-No! T-Try to think something else!!" _He thought, staring in front of him as the expression of his face changed into a horror stare. Anzu, who saw the flinch, rose her eyebrows.

_'W-Wow... He really is crazy...! What a creep! Doesn't his family do something to that?!' _Ryou could hear her thoughts.

The imagine of his cousin's wedding came back. The bodies, the voices and Pegasus. Ryou kept staring at the blackboard. He couldn't hear the thoughts, they were muffed sounds in his head. He didn't notice that every single soul in the class was silent and was looking at him and Anzu. Anzu, who realized that the subject was sensitive to the white-haired boy, kept talking.

"What kind of parents you have?! By the way, I have never heard about your family? What is your gift? Being a totally loser?" Anzu laughed at her own comment. But it was true. Nobody had heard about family named Shingetsu(1). The freak had just came to the school from nowhere. Seeing the boy flinch second time the blue-eyed girl got an idea.

"Oh and now when I think about it, I have never seen you going out of this school! Do you live here?" She asked as a joke. But when the boy's eyes widened even more, she gasped and giggled.

"No way! You actually **live** here!? Where is your family and parents?! Did they left you alone?!" She giggled, not noticing that Ryou's expression changed into a blank stare.

In Ryou's mind, the picture changed completely. Instead of the murder of his family, he saw how his mother's corpse hanged in the roof, only a thick rope supporting her body in the air. He remembered how men dragged his dad in a car as the man shouted and tried to escape and Ryou never saw him again. He saw how Pegasus walked away from the hall where the wedding had been held.

They all left him alone.

The whole class watched as the white-haired teen rose slowly. Ryou's hair covered his eyes as he slowly turned at Anzu.

They hated him.

Ryou looked into Anzu's eyes but all what the girl saw was a pair of pure white eyes.

The door opened and a female's voice ranted worriedly: "I'm so sorry that I'm late class! Now we can-" The teacher rose her gaze to the middle of the class. The students turned to look at the young teacher. They had formed an circle around Ryou and Anzu. The brunette turned to look at the teacher too.

"Mazaki and Shingetsu?! What is going on here?!" The teacher gasped. Two of her best students where fighting?! "And all of you go to your seat" She ordered. The students quickly rushed to their seats, even Anzu, who made a quick glance over the white-haired teen's green eyes.

"_I could swore that his pupils were white only a moment ago... What the hell was that?" _The girl thought, turning her attention at the teacher who was starting the lesson.

_'...What the hell was that?' _Ryou could hear Anzu's thoughts and she wasn't the only one thinking about that. Some others where thinking the same. _"I... I almost did it! I... Oh god!" _Ryou thought, starting to feel sick and dizzy. He had almost used his gift to Anzu. His gift being able to torture living creatures. The white-haired boy clapped his hand over his mouth, feeling how his breakfast was coming up. He had almost tortured somebody. He had almost revealed his past.

The boy glanced at the door, wondering what to do. He would soon puke his guts out. But standing up wasn't a good idea either because the dizziness.

"_Must be because I tried to use that gift..."_ Ryou thought, ignoring the lesson.

"Mr. Shingetsu would you be kind and tell us what does happen when you drop a piece of magnesium in hydrochloric acid?" The teacher asked. She had noticed that the pale boy didn't pay any attention in her lesson and was getting annoyed. Though, what she didn't expect was that Ryou stood up, hand still on his mouth as he took some small step.

And fainted, Ryou's head hitting a desk besides his and meeting the darkness, ignoring the shouts.

- - -

"It's party time!" A teen aged boy shouted, throwing his school books into air while jumping on the bed. He had a blond hair and a tan skin which made an interesting combination. He wore a purple sleeveless shirt which showed his stomach a little bit and jeans

"And why is that Malik?" An another teen boy sighed, wiping one of his golden bangs away from his vision. The boy had a star-shaped hair with golden bangs and black hair with a violet outline. He was staring at Malik, narrowing his crimson eyes.

"Aw, you're not fun Yami..." The third teen said fake pouting. He looked pretty much like Malik but his hair pointed at everywhere and his eyes were dull blue with a hint of violet unlike Malik's eye which were lavender. Yami only snarled at him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"He has a point though Marik." The smallest boy said. He looked much like Yami but was smaller and had big round eyes with amethyst orbs. "I mean that do we have some reason to party?" The boy continued after getting a odd stare from Marik.

Malik otherwise nodded excitedly. "Oh hell yeah! Because two weeks for now on, we are moving to an another school!" He practically screamed, trowing his hand into air last time before falling from the bed.

"Ow... My cute little ass!" The blond boy wailed.

"Oh shut the fuck up Malik and what do you mean with that we-are-moving-into-an-another-school thing?!" A pale boy asked, crossing his arms like Yami. The boy was pale as a ghost and had a wild white hair and bloody red eyes.

"You're no fun either Bakura." Marik pouted, getting only a snarl from the albino.

"I was walking here and when I passed the office I heard that the principal has finally lost all of his money in bars! And thanks to that the school is poor as Joey!" Malik explained, the smile never leaving his face.

"Hey!" An another blond boy shouted. He had a blond hair and honey colored eyes. "Shut it, it's not my fault!" He snarled at Malik with a Brooklyn accent.

"Wait a sec... You mean that we must move into an another school!?" Yami gasped as the realization hit him.

"Yeah, that's what he said! Idiot..." Bakura muttered from the bed where he was sitting on, making the tanned boys snicker.

"Yami is an idiot! Yami is an idiot! Yami is an i- no he is a worm!" Marik sang as Malik clapped rhythm to him. The star-haired sighed, rubbing his temples and feeling how a headache was coming.

"Shut up Marik or I'll choke you with your own sand!" He shouted to the blond boy. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." He continued. Yugi who was sitting next to him reached his hand to pat Yami's shoulder comfortingly. But just before his hand touched Yami's skin, Joey's voice filled his head.

"Yugi don't!" He shouted, getting everybody's attention. The small boy quickly took his hand back, muttering an apology and silence fell over as everybody looked at the two star-haired teen, eyes filled with a sympathetic looks. Even Bakura -who almost ever showed his emotions- was giving a sad look to them.

"So... Malik, do you know where we are going?" Joey asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh I didn't... but let's hope that the place isn't a dull place to live!" The tanned boy said and the others started to talk about where would they live the rest school year.

* * *

(1) Means new moon. Just took a random name from dictionary what would fit Ryou.

Anyway I hope that this chapter helped a little to understand. But the other's gifts will reveal in the next chapter! And don't worry if you wonder where Seto is! He'll come later!

It can take some time 'till I'll update the next chapter. But please review? I won't update if I don't get at least 3 review! And that's not even bad!


	3. Mission Let's be friends

I forgot to mention that Joey doesn't have his Brooklyn accent because I have no idea how to write it. Sure I have read some fics and I have some kind of impression how to write it but I don't take the risk. And it looks like everybody likes twisted Ryou! Nice to know that.

And about the school system... It's little different here where I live so if there is something what you don't understand, please tell me. But I'll try to make some kind of mixed version.

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Abyss of Insanity: Dawn of Hope

Chapter 3. Mission let's be friends!

* * *

The week went quickly and soon the whole school knew about the Fate of West school. And of course, the whole school knew what happened between Anzu and Ryou. And now the students thought that Ryou was even creepier than before. But he was already used to it, or that was what he said to himself.

- - -

"As I have told, carbohydrates are our main nutrition source of energy. Some of them break up easily so they are-" The teacher kept ranting but nobody was listening, Ryou could read their thoughts. They all were thinking about the same thing, when will the new students come? The principal had said earlier that they would come any day for now. And they all were excited.

_'I hope there is some hot guys...'_

_'Please don't let there be any more freaks! We already have one!'_

_'This school needs more hot chicks!'_

_'When will they come?'_

Ryou tried to resist the urge to shout 'Shut up' in top of his lungs. It has been two days since the students found out that they would get new students and that was all they thought. And it was giving Ryou a massive headache. Too many questions were in those idiot's heads. Now he was starting to hate those new students; it was their fault that the whole school was gossiping about them. Hell, the teacher's heads were filled with complains about how they would get new students! Then why they even are teachers if they complain about how hard it was

"Sugar turns into carbohydrates and water and then it will release oxygen. Humans daily-" The teacher was interrupted by a knock from the door. The whole class fell in a silence as the teacher walked to the door, opening it slowly.

"Excuse me but is this Ms. Mikada's chemistry class?" A deep voice came from the door, making everybody in the class to stretch their necks to see who was there.

"Oh my... Yes it is. Come inside and introduce yourselves." Their blond teacher said. She stepped aside and a group of teens came in. Seven teens, six boys and one girl. They all were looking at their new class and the students were staring back; some of them had even their jaws open.

_'Holy shit! They are so hot!'_

_'That chick is hot!'_

Ryou snorted a little. It looked like his class was full of horny teenagers.

"Okay so um... Would you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked from the group's only girl who nodded slowly before turning to look at the class back.

"Umm... My name is Miho Nosaka and... It's nice to meet you all!" She said bowing her head. She was oblivious shy young girl, something what the other girls in this school weren't.

"_It's a pity that soon she will be like the other girls in this school..." _Ryou thought but turning to look at the next person besides Miho. It was a blond boy with brown eyes. The boy was wearing the school uniform like the others and stared at the class lazily.

"Hello, my name is Joey Wheeler and before somebody asks, I come from Kawai's family." He said with an accent, glaring at the class.

Ryou raised his eyebrow. Kawai family... A family with senses of animals. Unlike the other families, every Kawai has their 'own' animal which senses he or she had. They also have their own 'inside beast'. Nobody except Kawais knew what it was.

"_That's strange... His accent and name... He isn't from here..." _The white-haired teen thought.

"Aw, Joey you're no fun..." A tanned blond next to Joey was pouting cutely. "Anyway, I'm Malik Ishtar! I know you don't know me and I don't care a fuck what you think about me! And I'm sure nobody knows my family's gift! Hehehe, suckers..." He grinned.

"_Hehehe, guess what? I know."_ Ryou thought sarcastically. Books were his best friends, especially history books. Ishtar was an old family from Egypt and were one of the couple families who were born outside of Domino. Family who guarded the treasures of three Egyptian gods: The Winged Dragon of Ra; Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor. Crazy family who thought that one day they would resurrect the Gods and punish the sinners. Their gift was pretty much like Bakura's. But they could control people´s minds and move things without need to touch it. It was a family who was slowly dying.

"_I'm surprised that he has left his home..."_

"Oh, oh! Me next! I wanna be the next one! Pick me! " An another blond next Malik shouted, raising his hand. The teacher looked at him in a funny way before nodding.

"Hiyah! I'm Marik!" The hyper teen said. There was a silence as Marik just smiled stupidly.

"...And...?" The teacher asked after a couple minutes of silence.

_'You're not getting my surname, bitch...'_

"Oh and I like snakes! And muffins!" Marik continued, his eyes shining as some students laughed silently to their teacher`s face.

"Err, what is your surname Marik?" Ms. Mikada asked carefully.

"I don't have one!" The happy teen said, grinning. "And I have no idea where I come from!" He continued.

Ryou blinked, twice. What was going on in this blond's head? That voice he just heard belonged definitely to Marik but it had been so cold... It looked like he wasn't the only crazy in this building anymore.

"But I can do some really cool things with sand! Wanna see?" Marik said, taking off his shoe. He dug it for a moment before taking a little heap of sand. He threw them into air muttering something. Everybody stared as the sand formed into a snake before it hit the ground as a pile of sand again.

"Marik, why did you have sand in your shoe?" A boy with a star-shaped hair and crimson eye asked, sighing.

"I have hole in my shoes..." He shrugged.

"Ugh, Anyway, I'm Yami Atemu. It's a pleasure to meet to." The same teen said bowing slightly and making some girls to squeal.

"_Hmm... Interesting group..." _Ryou thought. His gaze lowered to the boy next to Yami. They looked really much alike, only that the smaller had a big; round eyes with amethyst orbs and his hair wasn't so wild than Yami's.

"Hi... I'm Yugi Motou... Nice to meet you all..." He muttered, keeping his gaze in his foot as Yami gave him a sympathetic look. Some students were laughing at Yugi and pointing at him.

"He is sooo short!"

"He should be in an elementary school instead of being here!"

"Why are they so similar? Though that taller is soo much hotter than that midget."

Yami's expression changed as he turned to glare at the class.

_'How dare they tease my angel like this?!'_

"If somebody bullies Yugi, I'll make sure that the person will spend their lives thinking that they live in a frigging jungle!" He growled, making everybody to stare at him.

Ryou too, was shocked. Atemu's and Motou's families have been in a war many hundreds of years and still hated each other with a passion. Motou's family ability was creating light in many shapes and being extremely lucky. But Atemu's family hold the power to creating dark in many shapes and creating illusions.

"_Why is he protecting an enemy?" _Ryou thought, glancing between two star-shaped boys.

_'I will protect you, my little sunshine...' _Ryou heard Yami's whispering voice thinking as the truth hit him.

They were in love.

"_But then..." _White-haired boy sighed, feeling sorry towards the two.

Light and Dark couldn't touch each other. A little touch was painful as hell and a hug would kill them in 5 seconds.

Ryou was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how Marik was whispering to the other Egyptian, glancing at him as Malik's eyes widened and his jaw dropped..

"Hey Baku-Baka, there is a mini-you in the class!" Malik shouted, pointing at Ryou. _"Doesn't he know that pointing is_ _rude?" _Ryou thought.

"Stop calling me that Malik! And what the fuck do you mean by mini-me?" A voice by door growled, making everybody turn to look at the door and making some gasp and Ryou's eyes went wide.

The last new students was standing there, leaning his back against the wall. The teen had a white-hair like Ryou had but he had wilder, a lot wilder. He was wearing sunglasses which covered his eyes but everyone would feel how he was glaring at them with a murderous look. His skin was paler than Ryou's which was almost impossible.

_'Holy cow he is just like the freak!'_

_'Maybe they are relatives?'_

_'Oh fuck, now I have a replica too?!'_ Ryou heard the boy's thought as he wondered did this affect at his reputation.

"Well, anyway, I'm Bakura Mangetsu(1) and if you have some fucking problems with that, I can't assure what will happens when you're sleeping." The albino said, grinning.

_'Oh my God! Mangetsu!? What the hell is he doing here!?'_

_'Oh, bad guys are making me HOT!'_

Ryou looked at Bakura in horror. He was shaking, not because of the fear, but because of the agony. This boy... There was something in him what was making Ryou to react like this. He could feel how the other white-haired teen was glaring at him, in his soul. It was like Bakura knew everything. His look was screaming 'I know who you are'. Any people had glared at Ryou before and he was used to it but like that look it was... Something more. But maybe it was because who he was.

Mangetsu, a family who everyone knew. One of the most hated and feared family in Domino. They held the power to hide themselves in the shadows and see in the dark. But it wasn't only their gifts what people feared. They were so mysterious. Nobody knew where they lived or could they trust them. They were greedy and selfish family where almost every famous thief came.

"Oh... Well now you have introduced to your new classmates, please take any free seat you want." Ms. Mikada said. The teens quickly rushed to get the back seat expect Yami and Yugi who calmly walked to their friends and Miho who took the front seat.

And so, the teacher continued the class but Ryou didn't listen to her. Instead his head filled with more thoughts than ever and the agony feeling never leaving him.

- - -

"Where are you from? I haven't seen such a tanned skin ever!"

"Bakura why are you wearing those glasses? I wanna see your eyes!"

A group of girls and some boys had formed a circle around the new students. It was a break and the class had split into two groups. Most of the boys where talking to Miho and the girls where talking to the boys, trying to flirt with them. Malik ad Marik were chatting with them, obvious liking the attention. Bakura playing a card game with Yami as Yugi and Joey watched them, ignoring the curious students.

"God-fucking-hell!" Bakura shouted, slamming the desk as Yami won and Yugi and Joey cheered. "Oh shut up you two!" He threated them, silencing them quickly.

"Bakura! Did you hear? I want to see your eyes!" One of the girls said, pouting. The albino growled at her, turning to whisper something with Marik.

"Malik? Are you okay? You're spacing out." Yugi said worriedly. It wasn't like Malik to space out like that. Marik, who heard Yugi, looked the tanned boy. "Is rattlesnake sick?" He asked, getting a snarl from Malik.

"Don't call me that!" He said, making the crazy boy to grin.

"But when you're angry your nose start shaking like rattlesnake's tail!(2)"

"It does not!"

"Yes it does!"

"It does-"

Bakura sighed, looking at his friends. "They're in their own little world..." He muttered as two Egyptians kept arguing.

"And you just had to shove that stupid cobra in front of my face! I almost had a heart attack!"

"But you said you liked cobras!"

"I said I liked them but showing them in front of my face was too much! And you stole it from the zoo!"

"But I just wanted to see y-" Marik clapped his hand on his mouth, widening his eyes. _"Fuck!" _He thought, getting some curious looks from Malik.

"Okay... Well anyway, I have to ask something." The blond Egyptian said, looking at the girls. They all said 'ask anything' in chorus.

"Who the hell is he?!" He pointed at a white-haired boy in the middle of the class, reading a book. Everybody looked at the boy and some girl's face dropped.

"That's... Ryou Shingetsu. The freakiest and craziest student in this school." One of the girls whispered, glaring at the boy.

"Why?" Yugi asked, they all looking at Ryou curiously as he boy rose his head and looked back at them.

"Well, first of all, nobody knows his family of´or his gift. He just came here six years ago and I heard that he acted like a totally crazy! He screamed when a girl cut her finger and a one single drop of blood came! Believe us, he is crazy. Avoid him." The girl said and the others nodded.

The new students looked at the 'crazy' boy curiously. Especially Malik. Then finally, he turned to look at his friends.

"I made my decision." He said.

"Huh?"

"For now on, Mission L.B.F starts!"

"... Mission L.B.F?" The others asked. They were used to Malik's caprices.

"Mission Let's Be Friends!" Malik smiled. _"I'll befriend with this Ryou Shingetsu even if would be the last thing I must do!" _He thought, not noticing how a certain pale boy dropped his book and looked at the Egyptian in a funny way.

* * *

(1)Mangetsu means full moon. It's fits with Ryou's surname!

(2)My mom claims that my nose starts to shake when I lie so I thought that 'why not'!

It can take some time 'till I'll update because I must update my other fics. Sorry... It can take even a month.

And don't even think that those were all secrets! Just wait a little longer and you'll see all the secrets! And somebody might wonder who the hell is Kawai so... It's Joey's sister's Serenity's/Shizuka's surname but there is a reason why Joey is the only one with his English name.


End file.
